


Fake It For The Airwaves

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Pretend Relationship, Royalty, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: Following college graduation, Crown Prince Mon-El Gand is expected to return home to Daxam and announce an engagement and begin to take on additional duties. The only problem is that Mon-El has no desire to get engaged to someone picked by his parents. Wanting to give her best friend a chance, Kara Danvers proposes instead, suggesting the two fake an engagement so that Mon-El can fulfill his princely obligations but also be free from an arranged marriage. The thing is once Mon-El and Kara start pretending they are an engaged couple, they fall in love fast and realize that maybe what they are doing isn't totally fake.





	Fake It For The Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like four WIP's but this was prompted to me and I ran away with the idea. I'll be keeping all my fics updated along with this one I promise.

Walking out of the lecture hall for the last time, Mon-El Gand threw his hands in the air, his pointer finger drawn to his thumb in a circle with the remaining three fingers up in victory.

“And we are officially done with college.” He said, the smile on his face reaching ear to ear as he turned towards his best friend Kara Danvers.

She shook her head, laughing at him and his excitement but nodded. There was a sudden rush of freedom coursing through her now. Four years of hard work, of papers and exams, of all nighters in the library had come down to one final exam. The real world now beckoned for them, both bright eyed and full of wonder and excitement.

“We got freedom before graduation, what should we do with it Danvers?” Mon-El asked, dropping his arm and taking a few steps back to Kara’s side. His eyes flicked as a young woman walked passed them, his head craning just a bit to catch her as she brushed by.

“I think I know what you’re going to be doing.” Kara said with a laugh, adjusting her bookbag, shaking her head at him.

“What?” He said, turning his attention back to her, that sly smile on his lips, “No, no, no way. We’ve got three weeks till you go running off to National City and your fancy little Catco. Can’t waste it.”

“And any chance in those three weeks you’ll figure out what you are doing with your life?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “Or is returning to your kingdom to rule as their prince still the backup?”

The question silenced Mon-El for a moment, letting out a puff of breath and shrugging his shoulders. That was the dark cloud that had been looming over them since the start of their final semester.

As freshman, the two had become acquainted at a frat party that Mon-El was pledging for. It had been Kara’s roommate Lena that dragged her out that night as weeks into the their first semester at Metropolis University. While most other freshman had found their routine that including parties, she had preferred to spend the night in her dorm with a book or knitting. 

That one party changed her entire future at university. Mon-El had tried to hit on her, his charm definitely lowering Kara’s defenses but she wasn’t about to let herself be bedded by the first cute boy to talk to her. Her refusal intrigued Mon-El, made him want to know about her and saw her as a challenge.

Their constant time together, discovering they actually had two lectures together as well changed the nature. Mon-El stopped chasing Kara and let himself build his first real friendship. Mon-El made Kara tap into a fun side, made her want to be a little bold now and then and experience the world.

Sophomore saw another change as Mon-El divulged his greatest secret to Kara, that he was the only son of the King and Queen of Daxam. Daxam was a tiny island country near Portugal and was known for its riches and loyalty. As Prince of Daxam, Mon-El knew that most of his life was planned out but he had convinced his parents to give him the chance to be an ordinary person first. Metropolis University was his chance at that and for a whole year, he kept the secret of who he was. Yet the closer he got to Kara, the more he needed to tell her the truth.

Kara had been shocked at first, a little in disbelief that her best friend was secretly the prince of some rich European country but she had come around. She had been the right person to tell as the way she viewed and treat Mon-El hadn’t changed at all. The secret kept them together, little inside jokes between them about his royal lineage and more. 

The last few months it had started to dawn on Kara and Mon-El that soon enough he’d be back in Daxam, ready to assume royal duties. Being a reporter had been Kara’s dream since she had joined her seventh grade news paper. Metropolis U had one of the best programs and working her butt off, she got in. She had secured herself a position as a junior reporter with CatCo Magazine in National City after graduation. The life plan she had for herself was working out exactly as she wanted.

On his side, Mon-El had pursued his degree in International Relations, figuring it would be handy when he had to deal with foreign officials but was hardly the kind of thing he was passionate the way Kara was with journalism. University for him had been about the experience, about getting to be free from expectations of ruling and pressures of being the crown prince. And he had got all that and more. It just wasn’t something Mon-El was inclined to give up so soon.

So for the entire semester, both Kara and Mon-El had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the reality of his requirements back at home to make their appearance. And because of that, while Kara had been busy trying to find a position somewhere in journalism, Mon-El hadn’t been shopping himself around at all.

“I don’t have a plan.” Mon-El finally fessed up, hitching his backpack up his shoulder, “And for the next three weeks, I don’t want to think about it okay? I got three weeks left with my best friend so let’s spend them doing something we actually like.”

Kara looked at him, her gutting telling her to push him to figure out a plan but her heart reminding her to ease up. In all likelihood, Mon-El would be returning to Daxam after graduation and she’d be heading out to National City alone. If they really only had three weeks left, why not make it a good three weeks.

“Okay. I’m in.” Kara finally said with a shake of her head, “Let the Kara and Mon-El Three Week Adventure begin.”

“Are you gonna get t-shirts with that on it?” Mon-El teased, happily accepting the playful punch Kara delivered to his shoulder.    

Their adventure started off quite tame as they ended up back at Kara’s loft on the couch watching musicals. Mon-El had attempted to try and get Kara to agree to watch one of his 80’s actions movies with no luck. Instead, _The Sound of Music_ played on the screen as Kara and Mon-El sat at their respective ends. Kara’s legs were stretched out, her feet resting on Mon-El’s thigh as he utilized the ottoman. They had spent many a night like this and feel into similar, familiar patterns easily.

Kara was having a difficult time focusing on Maria singing about how the hills were alive thanks to the constant buzz of Mon-El’s phone. He had been looking every so often but hardly replying to the sender. The messages were coming in constantly and Kara was trying her best not to get annoyed since he wasn’t exactly replying. When another four buzzes went off in rapid succession, she tore her eyes from the screen and dropped her head onto the back cushion, looking to her friend.

“Who is trying to get your attention so bad?” She asked, a pout on her lips as she hit the pause button. There was still a small part of Kara that remained insecure in Mon-El’s presence. He was a larger than life type of guy, social and popular, loved by almost everyone who crossed his path. The weekends were when he came most alive, organizing and hosting parties or leading the way at the bars. Although Kara went out herself, had fun and drinks every so often, she was much more of a homebody and always worried that eventually Mon-El would grow tired of her and let their friendship go. 

Turning towards her, Mon-El quickly glanced down at his phone and shrugged. “It’s no one.” He said, turning towards her with the apologetic smile. It didn’t work though as the pout remained on Kara’s face. Sighing in defeat, he picked up his phone and looked at the messages.

“It’s my parents.” He said, carefully avoiding Kara’s eyes. “They’ve been texting me.”

“The King and Queen of Daxam text?” Kara giggled, unable to stop the smile on her face. It caused a little grin to appear on Mon-El’s face as well.

“Yes, the King and Queen of Daxam text.” He answered, glancing towards Kara for a split second. “And no, they are not sending memes.”

Another giggle came from Kara as she shook her head. There was something about Mon-El’s expression however that worried her. There was a certain amount of anxiety in his face, frustration and dread as well. Had it been anyone else, someone who didn’t know him so well, they would have missed it completely.

“What do they want?” Kara pushed gently, nudging his thigh with her heel.

Mon-El took a deep breath, debating in his own mind whether or not this was a thing he wanted to burden Kara with. It was a lot for him to deal with on his own however. Turning towards her, Mon-El’s lips twisted into a sad smile. “They, uh, they’ve been sending me pictures of potential brides.”

Kara let out a laugh, her eyes wide in stunned disbelief, waiting for him to say that was a joke. Mon-El stayed stoic though, a sadness spreading through his eyes as Kara realized that he was serious.

“Why are they sending you potential brides?” She asked, the first of many of the questions she had about all of this.

“Well they think when I come back to Daxam, I should announce my engagement.” He said, his lips turning into a pout. Part of Mon-El had known this was coming, especially with graduation impending. His parents had given him the freedom he wanted to experience life outside the royal palace but that was coming to an end. It was time to look forward to the future.

“So they are just going to find you some girl to get engaged too that you’ve never met?” Kara said, a scoff dropping from her mouth. Mon-El had always been cagey about explaining Daxam and in all her independent research, she had never come across anything about arranged marriages.

“Yes and no.” He tried to explain, opening his phone to show Kara. “They are sending me suggestions of girls I should meet when I come back and decide if any of them might be a good match.”

“That’s insane.” Kara countered, taking the phone and looking at the girls. They were all gorgeous, as expected, but none of them seemed like Mon-El’s type. Then again, Kara realized that maybe the endless amount of hookups that had never really resulted in a girlfriend weren’t his type either.

“It’s our culture.” He tried again to explain, “A royal engagement in Daxamite culture is a big event. It’s something the whole country ends up participating in. I wouldn’t be expected to get married quickly or anything like that but it’s a way of showing my people even though I’ve been gone, I still respect our customs and that I’m ready to lead them when the time comes.”

Kara narrowed her eyes, studying Mon-El’s face intently as she handed the phone back to him. “Is that what you think or what your parents told you?”

He let out a soft laugh, leaning his head against the back of the couch as got called out. “A little of both.” Mon-El fessed up, looking down at the phone again. “It’s important for me to let my people know I’m invested. I’d love to do the whole engagement ceremony for them, I just don’t like the idea of trying to force myself to love one of these girls for it.”

“Why’s the engagement ceremony a big deal?”

“Well first off it’s this huge celebration of Daxam, of our history and our people. There is a big parade through the main city and then the people come to the throne room and we grant them what they ask for if we can. The crown prince or princess then takes on additional duties along with their fiance and it’s just a great time. It was like the only thing I ever looked forward too when I was younger.”

“And now you don’t?”

Mon-El paused again, lifting his eyes to look ahead as his mouth twisted once more. That seemed like such a loaded question. “I’d always known that my parents would probably set me up with my future wife but I guess being here, my outlook on love and all that has really changed.”

“Oh now you’re a romantic?” Kara teased, tossing a pillow at him, “Your endless parade of girls confused me.”

Laughing, Mon-El caught the pillow and then tossed it up, catching it once again. “Okay fair.” He said, acknowledging just slightly the large amount of girls he had been with. “But I just meant, I don’t know, there is nothing wrong with an arranged marriage, just that I’m kinda envious of love matches. I mean, look at Lena and Winn. They’re our age but they know they love each other and they wanna wanna get married because of that so they are.”

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Mon-El as he spoke. Dating had always been a weird topic for them. Kara was the hopeless romantic who believed in true love and Mon-El had been the one believing he could fall in love every Saturday night with a new girl. 

“You made fun of Winn for proposing.” Kara reminded him

“Yeah only cause I was jealous.” He said with a shrug. “Not of like him having Lena but that he knew he was in love and got the whole chance to fall in love thing.”

“So you want to be engaged for your people but you also want the chance to fall in love for real?” Kara asked, wanting to make sure she had everything right.

Laughing at how silly that sounded, Mon-El nodded his head, turning to look towards his best friend. “It’s a total catch-22 huh?”

“Not exactly.” Kara said, her lips thinning into a line as her eyes trailed away. Mon-El knew the gears were churning in Kara’s mind, working up some kind of plan.

“What are you thinking?” He finally asked, looking cautiously at Kara, half in anticipation and half in fear of whatever she had cooked up in that brain of hers.

“I’m thinking there is a solution to your conundrum here.” Kara answered as she looked back to Mon-El, the smile on her lips growing. “And that solution is you and I can fake an engagement.” 


End file.
